Racionamento De Magia
by Willy Dan
Summary: O que acontece quando a magia desaparece e Timmy não pode fazer desejos. A resposta só lendo a históra em que o dentuço de boné rosa é o narrador.


RACIONAMENTO DE MAGIA

O que acontece quando Timmy fica com desejos a fazer, mas os Padrinhos nem conseguem realizá-los? Isso será revelado na história em que Timmy é o narrador da história, falando de um dia para ser esquecido.

"Prezado diário, hoje nem queria ter saído da cama, mas tive que cumprir mais um dia daqueles em que sou humilhado, surrado, torturado, e tudo mais o que me aconteceu. Mas para começo de conversa, os Padrinhos ficaram sem magia para cumprir meus desejos."

Pai: Acorda Timmy! É bom saber que hoje vai ser um dia em que você jamais estará entediado como nos outros dias.

Mãe: Caso não saiba, estaremos em uma excursão de pais sem filhos, mas não se preocupe.

Pai: Quando voltar da escola, estará com Vicky! (um muro desaba)

Mãe: Esteja pronto para o seu café, e nós vamos levar você para a escola.

BLAM!

Cosmo: (em forma de peixe) E aí Timmy? O que vai fazer hoje?

Wanda: (também em forma de peixe) Que pergunta imbecil que você faz para o Timmy!

Timmy: Queria saber o que mais eu faria além de fazer desejos! Mas já vi que vou acabar mais do que ferrado neste dia!

Wanda: Ih, campeão. Está assim por quê?

Timmy: Pelo menos não são vocês que teriam um dia como aqueles.

Cosmo: Como assim?

"Contei tudo aos meus padrinhos no caminho da escola, mas não contava com o Francis me prendendo em uma lata de lixo e me fazendo girar na privada do banheiro. O mesmo não aconteceu com Chester e AJ, presos no armário."

Francis: Oi Turner! (puxando Timmy pela cueca) O que você acharia de um passeio giratório fora do parque de diversões? Antes que entre na sala queria apenas me divertir com você.

Timmy: Já vi que isso vai ser pior que os meus amigos presos no armário!

(Chester e AJ aparecem entalados no armário)

Francis: E então? O que acha?

Timmy: Uma lixeira e uma privada? Não tem como eu me livrar disso?

Francis: Imite um cachorro e te deixo livre! (ironizando)

Timmy: Au! Au! Au! Au!

Francis: Isso não é um cachorro. É um filhote de chimpanzé!

BASH! BLUSH! WHIRR! (Francis põe Timmy na lixeira e dá descarga fazendo-o girar milhares de vezes)

"Justamente no dia em que o Crocker faria um teste oral, ele, como sempre, me deu um F."

Crocker: Hora de um teste oral! Chester, o que são quatro figuras montadas em uma mesma montanha?

Chester: Ah... (demorando a responder)

Crocker: Não sabe porque é um burro. É o Monte Rushmore que tem quatro figuras históricas no mesmo lugar. LEVOU UM F! Turner, diga os sete mares do globo terrestre! Prometo não te dar um F!

AJ: Vai Timmy! Você consegue. Aliás, não consegue, é muito burro!

Timmy: Atlântico... Pacífico... Índico...

Crocker: O que foi Timmy? Acho que você com certeza virá recorrendo aos seus... PADRINHOS MÁGICOS!

Timmy: Não! Espera! Ártico... Antártico... Mediterrâneo... e o último mar é o Caribenho. Acertei?

Crocker: ERROU! Somente por um e você é o mais burro daqui. F! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FADAS!

"Depois fui pro almoço, tinha algo de errado quando o Cosmo e a Wanda não apareceram, não pude fazer nenhum desejo. No momento em que encontrei a Trixie, pior que o Segurança me barrando ou o Tad e o Chad me humilhando, seria a Veronica me defendendo de uma maneira pior que uma loucura de amor."

Timmy: Oi Trixie! Posso me... (Segurança estala os dedos) Isto é, eu ia sentar com você mas...

Tad: Olha só pobretão. Não pode conosco porque somos ricos!

Chad: E bem melhores que você!

Trixie: Entende agora porque te chamei de insignificante naquele dia quando entrei no ônibus e me reservou um lugar em que eu nem estava interessada em sentar? Ou talvez se lembre que você destruiu um presente que você me deu!

Timmy: O que está me dizendo?

Segurança: Caia fora!

SPACK! (Timmy cai em uma mesa cheia)

Veronica: Timmy!

Timmy: Essa não!

Veronica: Eu não me importo o que meus amigos achem que você seja bobo, mas eu queria ser feliz com você e tudo mais o que puder imaginar! Já quanto a vocês... Quero apenas falar que meu Timmy não é nenhum idiota!

Trixie: Vamos embora! Além disso, achei que fosse minha amiga!

Veronica: E sou... Adeus Timmy!

Timmy: Primeiro o Francis, depois o Crocker e agora isso!

Tad: Deixou sua cueca no banheiro!

Chad: Vê se usa a lavadora de roupas na próxima, seu porco!

(Timmy fica vermelho)

"O que me dava mais raiva era ter que sofrer a tudo isso! Não tinha ninguém a quem recorrer! Nunca me senti tão péssimo nesse dia. Quando cheguei em casa me senti pior ainda nas mãos da Vicky."

(Timmy entra na casa)

Vicky: Tudo bem pirralho! (com um sorriso ameaçador)

Timmy: Acho que isso vai ficar pior!

Vicky: Engano seu! Vai ficar melhor se você cortar a grama, lavar os pratos, pôr o lixo para fora, limpar o banheiro...

Timmy: E o que vai fazer?

Vicky: Com o meu traseiro, vou me acomodar neste sofá e ver televisão. E o que rima com diversão... É TRABALHO DE MONTÃO! VÁ TRABALHAR!

"No momento em que terminei o serviço, a Vicky queria que eu fizesse ainda mais. Me recusei, e então ela pôs uma matilha de cães ferozes atrás de mim."

Timmy: SOCORRO!

BLAM! (Timmy fecha a porta)

Vicky: VOLTE AQUI PIRRALHO!

Timmy: Queria saber por que não pude desejar nada hoje!

POOF!

Wanda: Também estou desconfiada, querido. Mas devíamos ir ao Mundo das Fadas e ver o que está acontecendo!

Cosmo: Daqui está dando para ver sua marca registrada deixada pelo Francis. (olhando para a cueca enterrada na cabeça do Timmy)

Vicky: PIRRALHO!

Timmy: Tem razão! Temos que ir ao Mundo das Fadas e ver o que está acontecendo.

PLIM! POOF! (Timmy e Padrinhos vão ao Mundo das Fadas)

Jorgen: TIMMY TURNER! Foi bom ter vindo para cá porque até eu queria saber que maneira agressiva, apesar de ter a palavra "agressiva" no meio mas não ter graça, está fazendo a todas as fadas ficarem fracas!

Timmy: Direto ao assunto, o que aconteceu que nem eu pude realizar meus desejos?

Jorgen: Eu estava assistindo com a Fada dos Dentes a novela Todo Meu Bíceps, até que dois invasores apareceram na frente de nós e desativou a Torre de Magia na nossa frente. Desse jeito nem eu pude fazer algo. Com a magia fraca, nem seus padrinhos tiveram que realizar a magia.

Cosmo: Bonito! Agora vamos ver o que pode ter de interessante na varinha gigante desligada!

Wanda: Tem alguém que eu posso perguntar sobre isso.

"Fui com Cosmo, Wanda e Jorgen ver o que houve. A primeira pessoa... Isto é, fada, a responder nossa pergunta foi a irmã da Wanda, Blonda."

Wanda: Nunca pensei que fosse visitar a minha irmã de novo!

Cosmo: Qual é, você ganhou um Zappy no lugar dela já que a odeia, ou sei lá o quê!

Wanda: Eu a odiava, mas parece que ela pode responder às nossas perguntas e...

Blonda: MMMF! MMMF! MMMF! (amarrada e com a boca colada)

Wanda: Blonda!

RACK! (Timmy arranca um pedaço de durex colado na boca da Blonda)

Blonda: Obrigada, Timmy! Eu tenho umas coisas a falar para vocês, quem me prendeu foi...

Jorgen: BLONDA! Me dá o seu autógrafo! Eu adoro a sua novela e espero que sua irmã Wanda lhe devolva o Zappy que você perdeu.

Blonda: Valeu! Mas como eu ia dizer quem me prendeu foi o nosso pai.

Wanda: O QUÊ! Não acredito nisso! Meu pai, o Paizão, mandou fazer isso?

Cosmo: Se ele está aqui parece que vamos ter que tratar dos assuntos da herança!

Timmy: Nem pensar, ele é um lixeiro-gângster-chefe reserva com algo mais que abuso de poder e experiência em magia fétida. Mas tenho uma coisa em mente para fazer com ele. Como tenho que seguir as regras...

Jorgen: Depois faremos isso Timmy Turner, mas por enquanto, o que quero apenas é deixá-lo com as Anti-Fadas e tirar o direito de chefe reserva dele.

PING! (os duendes aparecem)

Cosmo, Wanda e Blonda: DUENDES!

DC: Oi gente, fiquem sabendo que seu afilhado não pôde realizar o seu desejo por uma causa justa. E ele definitivamente...

TACK! (Jorgen pega os duendes)

Sanderson: O que pensa em fazer?

Jorgen: Primeiro, quem mandou vocês cortarem a magia e nos fazerem ser fracos?

DC: Não fomos nós, nosso negócio é dominar o Mundo das Fadas, mas por enquanto não podemos porque nossa magia também está muito fraca.

Blonda: Acho que eu sem quem mais ajudou o Paizão a fazer isso... Foi a Mama Cosma.

Cosmo: Justo a minha mãe! Mas eu não posso levantar a mão para ela. Isto é, não posso levantar a varinha...

Jorgen: Já que sabemos quem é o nosso inimigo temos que começar um plano. Timmy, antes de vir conosco, precisa voltar para sua terra!

Timmy: Por quê?

Jorgen: Toque de recolher, depois veremos isso!

ZAPP! (Jorgen manda Timmy para casa)

"No dia seguinte, não houve a mesma coisa, mas pelo menos foi tranqüilo, desconsiderando que meus pais me mandaram para o Educandário de Flappy Bob e ficar nas mãos de Betty e Gary! Aqueles caras me irritam."

Betty: Eu sou a Betty Alegre!

Gary: E eu sou o Gary Alegre!

Betty e Gary: E vamos cuidar muito bem de você!

Pai: Lembre-se Timmy, voltaremos amanhã!

Timmy: NÃO!

(Timmy é levado à um esteira de segurança, onde passa por um analisador de perigo, tem os dentes escovados, brinquedos tirados do bolso e é vestido com o mesmo uniforme composto por tapumes)

Timmy: Essa coisa não está certa e devo sair daqui! A menos que os meus padrinhos apareçam! Queria uma mochila a jato.

PLIM! (aparece um bilhete)

Timmy: "Investigando. C&W" Mas que coisa! Não deve acontecer algo pior que isso!

Gary: Hora do garotinho brincar com os crianções, porque está no lugar errado!

Betty: (pegando Timmy) eis o teu lugar de recreação com os grandões! DIVIRTA-SE!

BLAM! (Timmy é deixado no campo dos crianções)

Chester: Fomos deixados aqui e isso não está certo!

AJ: Nós não fomos os únicos!

Tad: Prenderam nosso Segurança!

Veronica: Oi Timmy! Sabe o quanto estou apaixonada por você e...

Betty: Desculpa! A hora de brincar acabou!

Gary: Todo mundo para suas camas!

Trixie: Eu tenho a minha cama e não vou... HUUG! (sendo pega por Gary)

Francis: Qual é, eu tenho uns pirralhos a bater, portanto me deixem em paz!

SPACK! (Francis também não escapa)

"O dia estava quase acabando, mas depois que terminaram de me fazer o favor de me deixarem sozinho... Cosmo, Wanda, Blonda e Jorgen me pegaram de novo e me disseram o que pretendem fazer justamente com o Paizão."

POOF! (Timmy reaparece no Mundo das Fadas)

Jorgen: Timmy, a gente está chegando perto de descobrir se a Mama Cosma e o Paizão têm mesmo algo com isso! Portanto, espero que venha com a gente na Grande Varinha. Já visitou lá? (vendo Timmy calado) Parece que não, mas vou lhe falar assim mesmo! A Grande Varinha é o ponto de energia em que nós conseguimos nossa magia. Quem desligá-la estaríamos em perigo. Um sósia seu esteve aqui e ajudou a deter um homem louco por fadas!

Timmy: Essa eu sei, o cara louco é Denzel Crocker, meu professor!

Blonda: Vamos ver se esse gângster lixeiro está mesmo por trás disso!

BLAM! (Fadas e Timmy entram)

Paizão: Docinho de coco!

Wanda: NÃO ME CHAME DE DOCINHO DE COCO, SEU LADRÃO DE MAGIA!

Cosmo: E aí Paizão, como vai! Ainda temos que falar da grana que você está prestes a deixar para mim!

Paizão: (esganando Cosmo) Acho bom você ficar calado, seu louco! Quanto a vocês eu digo que a magia que eu tinha, eu precisava para recarregar. E então eu resolvi estar aqui!

Timmy: Parece que vcoê não está agindo limpamente. Devolva a magia a todas as fadas!

Paizão: Ninguém diz ao Paizão o que fazer!

Jorgen: Pois eu, como chefe do Mundo das Fadas, estou lhe tirando o direito de tirar a Wanda do seu afilhado, Timmy Turner, e também o título de Chefe-Reserva! Prepare-se!

PLIM! PLOSH! (Paizão joga sacos de lixo em Jorgen)

Blonda: Se isso fosse uma cena da minha novela, eu diria que incriminaria você e diria que ficaria com a grana toda para mim!

Paizão: Blonda!

Blonda: Não vem! Se tem uma coisa que odeio mais que um pai ladrão, é um pai ladrão que não respeita as outras fadas!

Cosmo: Timmy, alguma idéia?

Timmy: Só uma, eu quero que os duendes estejam aqui!

PING! (DC e Sanderson aparecem)

DC: Nunca pensei que isso acontecesse, mas parece que estamos ajudando alguém contra a nossa vontade. O que você quer Timmy?

Timmy: lembra daquele dia em que você fez os meus padrinhos ficarem com colares elétricos? O que acham de colocar no Paizão?

Sanderson: O que acha disso, chefe?

DC: Eu, o Duende Chefe, digo que essa idéia será muito bem reaproveitada! Portanto, só uma trégua entre nós.

Mama Cosma: Mas e eu? Parece que o Cosmo se esqueceu que nunca gostei de sua esposa?

Cosmo: Mamãe? É o seguinte, espero que lembre da Wanda e conheça a Blonda!

Mama Cosma: Não estou para conhecer estas idiotas! Mas acontece que o pai dessas idiotas, me induziu a usar a Grande Varinha não só para enfraquecer as outras fadas, mas também esqueceu de me avisar a separar esse meu filho idiota delas!

Wanda e Blonda: Quem você chama de idiotas?

Paizão: Fiquem sabendo que seu poder é meu!

ZAPP! (Paizão saca a varinha e absorve toda a magia)

Timmy: DC, quando quiser.

DC: Nós ouvimos Turner.

PING! (duendes colocam a coleira elétrica no Paizão)

Paizão: Espera aí, o que é isso?

Wanda: A justiça tarda, mas nunca falha!

Blonda: E hora de passar a grana. Tenho muitos filmes a fazer no futuro!

Paizão: Nunca!

KZZT! (choque)

Mama Cosma, Cosmo eu te garanto uma coisa, um dia tiro você da sua esposa!

Cosmo: Só o Timmy e o Jorgen sabem quando devo ficar com você! Portanto eu prefiro ficar no aquário mesmo!

Jorgen: Muito bem, eu sei onde colocar o Paizão! E está na hora dele trocar o título de Chefe Reserva para...

POOF! (todos vão da Grande Varinha para a Prisão das Fadas)

Jorgen: ...presidiário. HAHAHAHAHA! E é claro conheça seus novos colegas de quarto.

Cosmo e Wanda: NOSSOS OPOSTOS (assustados)

Anti-Cosmo: Oi, eu sou o Anti-Cosmo e não sou burro como o meu clone!

Anri-Wanda: E eu sou a Anti-Wanda, sou feia para dedéu e como com os pés!

Paizão: Jorgen, me tira daqui!

Jorgen: Está com um uniforme anti-magia. Não pode fugir.

Blonda: Agora se me der licença, vamos reativar a Grande Varinha e reverter o processo.

DC: Antes de irmos...

KZZT! (mais um choque no Paizão)

DC: Isso foi hilário e faremos quando quiser. Mas quanto a você, Turner, viemos porque as fadas não poderiam ser pegas desprevenidas, mas guarde minhas palavras. Um dia o Mundo das Fadas... Será dominado por duendes.

Timmy: Estarei pronto.

Jorgen: Bem Timmy Turner, você vai para casa e cuidarei de tudo aqui. Com o pai da Wanda e da Blonda fora estarão bem.

Cosmo: E hora de tratar dos negócios!

Paizão: Tirem esse idiota da minha frente!

"Logo mais pude dar o troco em todos que me humilharam. Para o Crocker ele foi para Marte de novo, Vicky ganhou três cabeças como o dragão do Cosmo, Francis ficou na pior em um lixão, mas quanto a Trixie... Não posso dizer porque, no momento em que eu estava atrás dela a Veronica correu atrás de mim, no recreio inteiro. E assim tudo voltou ao normal"

FIM


End file.
